playhousedisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Bluebird!
Miss Diaz, Stanley's teacher, tells her students that tomorrow is Earth Day. Lester doesn't know what Earth Day is, so Miss Diaz tells him that Earth Day is a day when we all celebrate the planet we live on and try to do whatever we can to help it. Marci asks Miss Diaz if it's in trouble. Miss Diaz says it is in some ways. She adds that it needs cleaning up and plants and animals need help too. Stanley asked Miss Diaz if she did say "animals." She says yes and that a whole lot of animals are endangered because their homes are being destroyed. Stanley wants to help out with the animals. She tells all of her students to make a project for Earth Day and they'll all share them together and have a big party. Lester asks what things can they do. Miss Diaz says that they could plant seeds, clean up the schoolyard and get rid of some trash they can find, or saving energy. Stanley says that he will help a lot of animals. Miss Diaz is glad that her students are excited about Earth Day than she is. At home, Stanley tells Dennis that he is going to save all of the endangered animals and tells him that a lot of animals are losing their homes because people keep cutting down forests. He wants all the endangered animals to come live with him. Dennis was shocked at the idea. Stanley says that he is going to open up the Stanley Griff Animal Hotel. He imagines opening up the Stanley Griff Animal Hotel and inviting animals inside like alligators, sea lions, and tigers. Dennis tells Stanley that he is making a big mistake. Stanley asks Dennis how helping endangered animals can be a big mistake. Dennis tells that there are lots of endangered animals in the world and Stanley says that he'll help them all. Dennis wishes that Stanley could, but he tells him that they don't all get along with each other and that if Stanley opens up the Stanley Griff Animal Hotel, he could have big problems. Stanley imagines that the animals are escaping the Stanley Griff Animal Hotel. Stanley thinks that he could save one endangered animal. Dennis tells Stanley an endangered animal that is closer to home. Stanley looks outside and sees Harry and Elsie and says that they aren't endangered because he takes good care of them. Stanley also notices some birds outside. He says that the birds are little and blue. Dennis says that the little and blue birds are bluebirds. He tells Stanley that bluebirds could be endangered. Stanley says that they aren't because that they are safe in his backyard. Dennis tells Stanley that they ''look ''safe, but they aren't because they are losing their homes. Stanley thinks that's terrible and wants to do something about it. Dennis tells Stanley to learn more about bluebirds in The Great Big Book of Everything. Suddenly, Harry and Elsie appear and ask what Stanley is doing. Dennis is worried that they are going to sing that song again. Stanley is about to tell Harry and Elsie that he is going to look up bluebirds in the Great Big Book of Everything, but Harry and Elsie say they know and sing "The Great Big Book of Everything" again. Before they finish their song, Dennis doesn't understand why they love singing that song so much. Stanley finds bluebirds on the "B" section. Dennis tells Stanley that bluebirds are a symbol of happiness. Harry thinks that bluebirds are a symbol of happiness because they are having fun all of the time, but Dennis says that the color blue stands for happiness in some parts of the world and people like thinking that the bluebird stands for love, happiness, and hope. Dennis decides that he and Stanley should go into the book and find out all about bluebirds and the problems that they are having. Stanley and Dennis jump into The Great Big Book of Everything and they end up in a great big meadow with plenty of trees where bluebirds live. Dennis says that bluebirds nest in hollow trees. Stanley sees a bluebird eating an insect on the ground. Dennis tells Stanley that bluebirds mainly eat insects in the summer and mainly wild berries in the winter. The bluebird flies into a tree to be safe. Suddenly, workers driving bulldozers appear to cut down the trees and clear the meadows. Stanley asks why the workers want to cut down the trees. Dennis tells him that people want to build houses, roads, and stores. Stanley says that it's not bad for people, but it's bad for bluebirds. As Dennis was explaining to Stanley that the bluebirds have nowhere to live, a big tree nearly falls on them. Dennis adds that it's hard for the bluebirds to find food. Stanley thinks that they should be called "bluebirds of ''un''happiness". But then Dennis tells Stanley that a whole lot of people have the same spirit as he has and that they figured out a way to save the bluebird. Dennis tells Stanley that the people started building houses for the bluebirds. Stanley says that he sees it now: the Stanley Griff Bluebird Hotel. Stanley and Dennis leave to Stanley's room, but not before Dennis asks the viewers if they heard him say "hotel." Stanley thinks how he could let all of the bluebirds in the world know that his house is going to be a bluebird hotel. He thinks that he should make a big sign. Dennis tells Stanley that they won't come to live at Stanley's house because they like special little bluebird houses with tiny entrance holes. Dennis tells Stanley that he has to make the bluebird house out of wood. Stanley wants help from Dad. Dad is proud of Stanley for wanting to save the bluebirds. It is Earth Day at school. Everyone is happy with their Earth Day projects. Mimi shows Miss Diaz that her seed is already turning into a plant. Marci had picked up all of the trash. Lester had built a potato clock and says that it sometimes works. Stanley shows his friends his project and tell them not to come near it, because they could disturb the bluebirds in their birdhouse. Stanley, Marci, Mimi, Lester, Dennis, Harry, Elsie, Dad, Mom, Lionel, and all of the students, sing "Everyday is Earth Day". That night, Stanley is happy that he helped with saving the bluebirds. Characters *Stanley *Dennis *Harry *Elsie *Mr. Griff *Mrs. Griff *Lionel *Marci *Mimi *Lester *Miss Diaz *Students *Bellhop Animals in this Episode *Bluebird *American Alligator *Sea Lion *Tiger *Moose *Squirrel *Chicken *Bald Eagle *Pronghorn Antelope Songs *The Great Big Book of Everything *Everyday is Earth Day Trivia *The title was mentioned in this episode 5 times. * Goofs *The Stanley Griff Animal Hotel was supposed to be a home for all of the endangered animals, but Stanley let in some animals that are not endangered: **Alligator **Sea Lion **Moose **Squirrel **Rooster *When Stanley was looking outside at the backyard outside the window, Harry and Elsie are outside. But when Stanley pulls out The Great Big Book of Everything, Harry and Elsie are inside Allusions *In Stanley's imagination of letting animals into the Stanley Griff Animal Hotel, a moose comes into the hotel and a squirrel follows the moose, referencing to the 1960's cartoon Rocky and Bullwinkle.